deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamera (Heisei)
A bio-engineered guardian of the Earth created by the lost city of Atlantis with the purpose of defeating Gyaos Gyaos another ancient creation capable of killing all human life. The giant turtle is found floating adrift in the Pacific Ocean, encased in rock and mistaken for an atoll. Within the rock, investigators discover a large monolith explaining Gamera's purpose, as well as dozens of magatama, which allow a psychic link between Gamera and humans. In the third film of the Heisei era, an undersea graveyard is found with many other Gamera skeletons, suggesting Gamera was not the only member of his kind created by Atlantis. One character in the film refers to these skeletons as "beta versions" of Gamera, possible failures in Atlantis' attempts to create the final version. Another scene provides Gamera with a link to Asian folklore, with a character relating a story in which a giant tortoise is considered the Guardian of the North, with separate, rival creatures defending the East, West, and South. Battle vs. Godzilla Heisei (by Goddess of Despair) Godzilla roared as he smashed a building with his tail. He then looked up and saw Gamera land. They both roared but Gamera strikes first with his super plasma fireball, which met with Godzilla’s spiral ray, the resulting explosion gave Gamera an opening which he used. Gamera flew through the smoke at Godzilla and he blasted a plasma fireball while doing so. Godzilla used his atomic ray to launch the plasma back at Gamera who thanks to his shell took less damage. Then as Gamera closed in to hit Godzilla with his shell Godzilla hit Gamera with his tail, launching Gamera into a nearby building. Gamera recovered and Godzilla closed the distance and the two began to claw at each other. Gamera sliced near Godzilla’s throat but missed. Godzilla then grabbed Gamera who then gets thrown into another building. Gamera looks up and a building is being thrown at him which he dodges to the left and then Godzilla uses his nuclear pulse killing Gamera. Godzilla then roared a roar that shook the world, he proved no creature could stop him. Expert's Opinion None written To see the original battles, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs SpaceGodzilla (by Sppople) It was night in a city, and down from the sky, SpaceGodzilla came. SpaceGodzilla landed and roared evily as he blasted a skyscraper. The humans screamed and ran for their lives. SpaceGodzilla looked down upon them, but before he could blast them into oblivion, a Giant Shell smashed into him. SpaceGodzilla roared angrily and blasted the Shell. The Shell changed form and landed on the ground. It was Gamera. Gamera roared at SpaceGodzilla. SpaceGodzilla roared back.Gamera blasted SpaceGodzilla with fire. SpaceGodzilla stumbled back and blasted Gamera. Gamera flew into SpaceGodzilla and brought him to the ground. Gamera became a Shell and flew away. SpaceGodzilla got up and roared. Using his telekenesis, he threw Gamera into a building which crumbled on top of him. SpaceGodzilla blasted Gamera inside the debree before turning to the city and creating giant Crystals. The Crystals gave him even more power as more and more were created. Gamera smashed out of the debree and roared at SpaceGodzilla. SpaceGodzilla didn't turn to face him. Gamera blasted SpaceGodzilla in the back who fell down. Gamera walked towards SpaceGodzilla as he got up and blasted Gamera. Gamera fell back. SpaceGodzilla then brought out Crystals and sent them at Gamera, all of them hitting him. Gamera cried out and fell down. SpaceGodzilla blasted Gamera, until he got up and blasted SpaceGodzilla, hitting him twice. SpaceGodzilla had had enough. He lifted Gamera with telekenesis brought him towards him and pierced him with his tail. Gamera fell to the ground, dead and SpaceGodzilla roared in victory. Experts OpinionEdit While Gamera was the better fighter, SpaceGodzilla's equal intelligence, larger array of abilities and control over the battlefield won him the battle. SpaceGodzilla's sharp tail could pierce Gamera's undershell and his telekenesis could control Gamera's flight. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Giants